


Realization

by Cestel



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestel/pseuds/Cestel
Summary: The moment you realize you are in love is unforgettable. What was it like for Sigrit, Alexander and Lars?
Relationships: Alexander Lemtov/Kevin Swain, Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Karaoke

Sigrit closes the hotel room door behind her and takes a deep breath. She had spent the day with Lars visiting Edinburgh. They had so much fun together, until they had almost kissed. Almost, again. They had been so close this time. 

She knows they could be so much more, and just the thought of the time they have lost makes her want to cry. She feels silly for opening up again. After they got into the contest, after leaving Húsavík, if it was only for a few days, she had hoped they would finally take that step. But again, they only almost did. 

She lies on the bed trying to calm herself. But instead she keeps daydreaming of what his lips would feel like against hers, what it would be like not to hold back and openly share her feelings. The feelings she had held for years. She was so young when she realized she was in love with Lars, but still could remember perfectly that moment. She was close to turning 16, he was about to turn 17.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lars’ father was out on the boat for the day. That meant it was the perfect moment for them to play their music on the basement without any complaints. So after school they went to Lars’ home without losing a moment. 

The speakers were louder than usual, all the lights were on, they were fully immersed in their own world. The front door opened and closed when Erick arrived, but neither of them noticed. A storm broke and the boat crew decided to come back earlier. It had been a hard day, so all Erick wanted to do was to get some rest. But then he heard the music coming from the basement. “Not again. This damn kid” he thinks while he went downstairs.

When the basement door opened, Lars froze. Sigrit turned, slightly embarrassed and fearing what Erick might say. She felt as if they had been doing something wrong, when they were only playing music and singing. 

“Hello, Sigrit.” Erick said smiling. He adored Sigrit, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that she was friends with his son.  
“Hi.” She answered shyly, seeing what was about to come.  
“What are you doing? Shouldn’t you be studying or doing something useful?” Erick’s tone was now hard and stern.  
“But, pabbi…” Lars didn’t even meet his father’s eye.  
“You’re always wasting your time in this bullshit. You’re such a failure…” Before Lars could say anything else he continued. “It’s going to be a rainy night, you should take Sigrit home before the storm gets here.”  
“Yes, pabbi.” He was still staring to the ground.

Sigrit turned to Lars. He looked so defeated. She couldn’t understand why Erick was so hard on his son. Lars was so talented and kind… It was such a pity he couldn’t see it.

Erick turned to leave with a frustrated sigh. As soon as the door closed, Lars threw the pick he was holding to the ground angrily.

“Lars this… blah blah blah… You’re a disappointment, blah blah blah…” He said in a low voice, marching as a soldier, mimicking his father. Sigrit laughed, saluting him, and a moment later his laughter echoed in the basement along with hers.

“He’s just old and boring, and doesn’t get it. But you were great today, Lars. Never doubt your talent, no matter what he says.” She said softly and Lars smiled shyly. He was so thankful for her kind words, for her support and for having her as a friend.  
“Hey, how about I give you a ride home?” He winked playfully at her and pointing to his bike.

Sigrit usually rode her bike everywhere, but some days, when she was too sleepy or tired she just couldn’t be bothered to carry it. For days like that, Lars had attached two bars to the hub of the back wheel of his bike. That way she could stand on the bars and hold onto his shoulders.

On the way to her house, they were singing to the top of their lungs, enjoying the freedom of being outside. But even though they were cracking jokes and having a good time, Sigrit knew Lars was saddened by what had just happened with his father. 

“One day we will have our own recording studio.” He said, somewhat bitterly.  
“That would be so amazing. Can you imagine?! But there is something more important than that.” She replied confidently.  
“And what is that?” He asked shocked.  
“Well, the passion and the talent. And you already have that.” Sigrit stated matter-of-factually.  
“You’re the best partner ever, Sigrit.” Lars smiled.

More often than not Erick went to the basement while they played with a negative comment ready for his son. Lars always pretended it didn’t affect him, but she was aware of how deeply his father’s words hurt him. Seeing him so defeated, when he was usually the optimist of the two, was heartbreaking. Sigrit felt the need to do something to comfort and cheer him up. 

They just crossed the town center, and went past the Captain's Galley. At that moment the perfect idea came to her mind: maybe they could perform there. Lars was turning 17 in two weeks, so that could be the perfect occasion. It was definitely not the studio he wished for, but it could be a firs step for their band. She would have to plan it all carefully, talk to the bar owner... And the most difficult part: make sure Lars didn’t find out, it would all have to be a surprise.

A few days later she had everything planned so, after school, she went to talk to Fannar, the Captain's Galley owner. It was the perfect surprise for Lars, so she had to convince Fannar no matter what. Before getting inside the bar, Sigrit stopped at the door and took a deep breath, trying to muster all her confidence. She had asked the elves for their help, but still felt anxious. 

Just as she had expected, Fannar was not sold on the idea of having two teenagers performing life. So she went to explain plan B: having a karaoke party for his birthday. This idea was easier to sell, and Sigrit managed to convince him to stage the karaoke. He even agreed to talk about performances later if the karaoke worked well.

When Sigrit left the bar, she couldn’t hold her enthusiasm and started jumping around in celebration. But now came the hardest part for her— keeping the secret from Lars. She worried she wouldn’t be able to keep the secret from him for so long. And she was put to the test soon enough.

On her way home, she run into Lars, who was doing some shopping. He immediately noticed she was trying to stifle her grin, quite unsuccessfully, and froze as soon as she saw him. So he casually asked if something had happened. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t know how to answer without him becoming suspicious, so she just made an excuse to leave, before she ruined the surprise. Definitely that would be her only possible strategy for the next days: avoiding Lars as much as possible.

It had been a week since Sigrit organized the karaoke for Lars’ birthday, and she had managed to keep the secret so far. And the only reason she had succeeded was that she had hidden from Lars most of the time. She didn’t want to hurt him, of course, but his face when he knew the truth would surely be priceless. Thankfully his birthday was that same day, so she only needed to wait a few more hours. It would all be worth the effort.

When Lars got home that day, he locked himself in his room. He had looked for Sigrit at school, unsuccessfully. He had also asked their common friends, but none of them had seen her. It wouldn’t have worried him if it weren’t for all the days she had been avoiding him. Plus, it was his birthday, and she was the one person he couldn’t wait to see. Not because he was expecting anything from her, he just wanted to spend the day with her. After all, she was his best friend. On top of that none of their friends seemed to remember his birthday. He just felt he couldn’t deal with anything else at the moment. 

He was laying on the bed when the phone rang. He decided not to answer, as he wasn’t in the mood to talk to anybody. But when the phone rang again he went to pick it up, just in case it was something important or something that may concern his father. The last thing he needed was his father scolding him.

“Hello?” He answered with a tired voice.  
“Hi, Lars!” Sigrit was so relieved at hearing him. For a moment she feared he wouldn’t be home.  
“Sigrit!” He’s so happy to hear her voice.  
“Are you busy right now?” She quickly asked. She was getting nervous by the second.  
“I’m doing some chores, before pabbi gets home…” He lied because he didn’t want to admit what was really happening.  
“Could you please come to the dock, next to the Captain's Galley?” She was crossing her fingers at this point.  
“Like now?” He definitely didn’t expect that.  
“Yep. It’s important. Please?” She couldn’t conceal the nervousness in her voice.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll be there. Give me 15 minutes.” He could not say no to her.  
“Thank you, Lars!” She hung up and started shouting in happiness. It was all going according to her plan.

When Lars arrived at the dock, Sigrit was already waiting for him. She was playing with her hair and pacing around. He was surprised at finding her playing with her hair because she only did that when she was very nervous. After all the days she had been avoiding him, seeing her like this… He felt a sudden fear that there was something really wrong between them, that she was tired of being friends with him. He didn’t know what he would do without her.

“Do you trust me?” She smiled broadly when he got closer. She was so anxious that she didn’t want to lose a moment, or she may just leave. What if he didn’t like the idea?  
“Of course I do, Sigrit. What’s going on?” He was at a loss to understand what was happening.  
“Then, take my hand and close your eyes. Don’t look until I tell you so, please.” She said offering her hand.

Lars took a deep breath and took her hand. Before closing his eyes, he stared at her silently asking again what was happening. Her reassuring smile was all the answer he needed to feel calmer. Just as he closed his eyes they started walking slowly, Sigrit holding his hand firmly.

“There are three steps now. They’re quite tall, so let’s go carefully.” She warned him softly, going more slowly.

Sigrit quietly opened the door to the Captain’s Galley and got inside still holding Lars’ hand. They took a few more steps until he was standing in the middle of the bar.

“Okay, now keep your eyes closed, and wait here for a moment.” 

Sigrit then went to the far end of the bar, shushing their friends, who were hiding behind the counter. Lars felt tempted to open his eyes slightly to get a glimpse, but she was back immediately.

“Open your eyes.” Sigrit whispered softly.

When he opened his eyes Sigrit was beside him, smiling warmly and holding a mic.

“Surprise! Happy birthday!” She screamed followed by their friends who came out of hiding throwing confetti and balloons.

His face light up, just like a small child’s, and not just because he was blushing. He looked ecstatic and astounded. This was probably the happiest Sigrit had ever seen him. She was amazed at the way his eyes were shining, she could get lost in them. A sweet smile spread across his face. He looked so handsome and adorable at that moment. 

“I wish I could always make him this happy. Look at that gorgeous smile, those bright eyes... How could I not love him?” 

Sigrit’s heart skipped a beat. She could feel herself blush just at the thought. To be honest, she was not completely surprised, she had known for some time her friendship with Lars was special... but the realization of her true feelings just at this moment was overwhelming. However, before she could process it all, his arms were around her.

“Thank you so much!” He whispered in her ear, his voice full of emotion, while swiftly lifting her up. He was so happy that she was still there with him.

The feel of his arms around her sent a shiver down her spine. She hugged him close in return, her heart pounding. It all felt surreal. When her feet touched the ground again she could barely hold his gaze, and was blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry for not telling you earlier, but it had to be a surprise. It’s been very difficult to keep it from you.” She smiled warmly as an apology. “I know a karaoke night is not a studio, but I thought you might enjoy it. And I already talked to Fannar: if it goes well, we can do this more often” she lowered her voice so he alone could hear, “or even perform as a band.” She winked at him.

“Oh my God, Sigrit! That is… I can’t believe it! Thank you, thank you!” Now it all made sense. He had been so worried, he had feared their friendship was ruined without a reason, while she had taken all this effort to surprise him.

He hugged her again and tenderly kissed the top of her head. The sudden touch made her heart race again. She couldn’t help but wonder what his lips would feel like against hers. But she was brought back to reality when the others joined them. They all cheered for Lars and apologized for not telling him everything that was going on earlier. 

“I think maybe you should open the karaoke night.” She grinned while handing him the mic.

“I think I know exactly the perfect song for this moment.” He said taking her hand and walking to the improvised stage she had prepared.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sigrit can still remember the rush she felt when he took her hand and Waterloo started playing. That was the first time they performed at the Captain’s Galley, but most importantly, it was the day she realized she was in love with him. The warmth, the shyness she felt at that moment were overwhelming. And to be honest, she still felt the same when they were close.

Obviously her feelings for him had evolved with time, they both had changed, they both had had different partners. But their relationship had always been special and a part of her heart had always belonged to him. She had always hoped if they got into the contest they could finally be together, but now she honestly feels this is the furthest they have been from that. 

All these thoughts are frustrating her to the point she can no longer stay on the bed. She is now pacing around and playing with her hair, nervous, just like that day. She sadly chuckles at the irony of the situation. And then, she sees from the corner of her eye the keyboard laying on the table. Maybe that is the perfect way...


	2. The Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have been quite busy lately, but I have managed to finish this chapter and I'm already working on the last one. 
> 
> A quick note on two Icelandic words, so that you have an idea of what is happening: grunnskóli and framhaldsskóli are like middle school, and high school + college.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'm really looking forward to reading your comments :)

Lars is on the plane to Edinburgh. It is unbelievable that there were available tickets, and he was on time to embark. Unless this was the elves’ doing again, of course. Thankfully no one is on the adjacent seat, because Lars is nervous and fidgety, and would definitely rile them up in a minute. 

After all the years he has wasted, he is a few hours from losing what matters the most to him. If he had not already lost her, that is. He has to get to the stage before Sigrit starts her performance at any cost. 

He is full of remorse after all the mistakes he has made. All his life he has been obsessed with his childhood dream, desperate to prove his worth to his father, the people back home, even to Sigrit if he was truly honest with himself. And when it came to the moment of truth, he had fled. The sense of failure, the shame is consuming him. But failing Sigrit is his biggest regret. Even after all these years, all she had been through because of him, she had not given up on him. 

Although late, he has finally realized the Eurovision Song Contest does not define him nor determine his worth. He should have focused more on his relationship with Sigrit, and be mindful with the one person who had been beside him all these years. He can’t imagine what his life would be like without Sigrit. 

Lars has been in love with her forever, but has never dared to act on it. And to be honest, the fear of ruining their band had always been an excuse. What he was truly afraid of was ruining their relationship and not being enough for her. He had always had trouble dealing with his feelings for Sigrit.

It took him quite some time to understand his love for her. And now he is just as nervous and afraid as that day when he was 17 and he realized he had fallen for her. A soft smile spread over his face at the memory.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday and that meant Fire Saga was performing at the Captain’s Galley. That karaoke night Sigrit had organized for his 16th birthday had been a total success and after a few months of karaoke parties, they had finally convinced Fannar to allow them to perform with their own songs and covers. As a real band. It was a dream come true for both Sigrit and Lars; they couldn’t be any happier.

They always made an effort to look professional, so they always arrived early to do sound tests and get ready. However, Sigrit was late that day, and she hadn’t said anything in advance. Although it was very unlike her, Lars tried not to think anything of it, and started getting everything ready. Luckily, a few minutes before the performance started, she crossed the door of the bar. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late.” she apologized in a low voice. When she saw everything ready on stage she turned to Lars. “Thank you for getting everything ready, I know it’s a lot of work.”  
“Not a problem. Is everything alright?” he asked concerned.  
“Yes, everything is okay.” she forced a smile.

Usually before they started performing, they would chat and share jokes together, but that day Sigrit just went straight to her mic. There was a certain tension in her, she seemed fidgety, she was playing with her hair. Of course, everyone can be nervous on a certain moment, but Lars was starting to worry, as she had been like this for a few days now, and whenever he had tried to ask, she had brushed it off. 

The performance went smoothly, as usual. They played the favorite pieces of the regulars and it was a success. However, he saw that she was distracted. So he decided to ask her to stay for a while and talk to her after their little concert. What if she needed help with something?

They were picking everything up, and he thought it was the perfect moment to ask her. But suddenly he felt very nervous. This had been happening a lot recently. His heart racing, he found himself staring at her… he didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling. And he was not sure he wants to find out. A part of him knew he was not ready to face it yet.

“Ammm…” his voice cracked a little. “Would you like to stay for a while?” they usually did, so it was not out of the usual, not suspicious.  
“I’m sorry, Lars. I’m a bit tired today, I think I would rather get back home.” she answered with a shallow voice.  
“Oh… Of course, of course. See you tomorrow, then. Get some rest, Sigrit.” he felt both relieved and disappointed, and he didn’t quite understand why.

The following day they met to rehearse in his basement. Once again, she was tense, unfocused, and very quiet. Lars subtly tried to bring it up again, but Sigrit brushed it off. 

“Don’t worry, I just… I just need some time to clear my ideas. But I’m okay, don’t worry, really. Thank you for caring.”  
“Alright, if you need anything or want to talk, I’m here, you know that, right?”  
“Thank you, Lars.” she answered, with a hand on his arm. At her touch, he could feel his heart racing. He swallowed hard, trying to control his nerves. Definitely, he had to understand his emotions, the sooner the better.

Lars had genuinely hoped Sigrit would feel better in a few days, but she only got worse. For instance, a week later, he was waiting for her, and he could swear she came out of her house drying her eyes. 

Given that she avoided the conversation whenever he brought the issue up, he thought of a different way to help instead of pressuring her. It could do her some good to take a day, be outdoors. 

There is this lake she loves, the Botnsvatn lake, right outside of Húsavík. That would be the perfect place. Maybe they could go there on the weekend to spend a day. The best he could do was to also tell a few of their friends, just in case he got nervous around her again. The last thing she would need was for him to do something out of place and ruin the day. 

When Lars had everything tied up with their friends, he went to tell Sigrit about his plan. The moment he saw her, he felt his palms starting to get sweaty. “Not again! What on Earth is happening to me?” After a few deep breaths, he mustered the courage to approach her. 

When she finished listening to him, a smile was broadening across her face. She couldn’t be any happier with the idea, it was exactly what she needed. And more importantly, she was so moved by his gesture. Lars cared about her, but was not pushy. Instead, he was just trying to help, and make sure the idea was fine by her. If only more people around her behaved like that... 

That Sunday they were all meeting early in the morning at Lars’ house to spend the day at the lake. Sigrit is the first to arrive, way earlier than Lars had expected. He was still preparing coffee. He much needed it, because he is definitely not a morning person, and was still half asleep. Sigrit sat on the sofa, waiting for him. She seemed tired too, so Lars decided to get another mug for her. When she saw Lars standing in front of her with the two mugs, her face lit up.

“Both for me! Thank you!” and she took both without hesitation.   
“Well… one was…” Lars chuckled quietly. He didn’t have the heart to tell her one was actually for him, so he went to pour himself another one.

Her quirkiness has always been so special, it’s one of the things he loved the most about her.“She’s so adorable and unique.” A soft smile spread across his face at the thought. When he caught himself smiling, he was immensely thankful his back was turned at her. At least that way he could keep the self-consciousness to himself. He couldn’t wait for the others to arrive, so he could be distracted and maybe stop these thoughts that were coming to his mind more and more often.

It was a cloudless day. A light breeze came off the sea, and the sun was up and strong. It was just the perfect day for them to take their bikes and enjoy outdoors. It was a very short distance to the lake, but they spent all the journey chatting. Lars however wasn’t taking part on the conversation very actively. He couldn’t stop looking at Sigrit—she looked so beautiful in the morning light, so radiant. One of their friend’s jokes must have been hilarious and the sound of her laughter filled the air. A gentle warmth spread from his chest at hearing that sound, which he had missed for weeks. 

“We’ve been friends since we were kids… She’s your best friend… Why am I feeling like this now?” 

Lars was so mesmerized looking at Sigrit that he didn’t notice a pothole he was about to go over. He lost control of the bike for a second and was close to falling off. Fortunately, he managed to slow down and steady the handlebars and keep going. Sigrit turned at the squealing of the brakes, and Lars smiled at her, as if nothing had happened, and she chuckled. 

It took them only some minutes to get to the lake. When they arrived there, they took a moment to appreciate the view, and enjoy the wind and the sun. Lars couldn’t help but notice Sigrit seemed calmer than she had in weeks, just standing there breathing and taking in the sun.

The next moment their friends were taking out their rods from their backpacks. 

“You’re fishing?” Lars asked in disbelief.  
“Well, that’s why we came here, right?” their friend Kristján answered, as if it was obvious.

That was definitely not the plan Lars had in mind: he hates with a passion everything that has to do with fishing. But he didn’t want to ruin the mood, so he offered to look for a good spot for lunch, that way he could go for a walk and avoid the fishing. 

“Sigrit, are you fishing too, or going for a walk?” Kristján asked.  
“I think I’ll go for a walk with Lars. Besides, I didn’t bring a rod or anything.”

Again, this was not what he had in mind. Not that Lars didn’t enjoy Sigrit’s company, but he could already feel the nerves start to grow. But he had to keep it all casual.

“How about we go to that small hill?” he suggested.

“Did my voice just break a little? Lars, you better calm yourself.”

A while later, they got to the top of the hill. The landscape was breathtaking, so they sat there to enjoy the view in silence.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been tense lately.” she said out of the sudden. “I probably haven’t been that nice to be around. And I didn’t want to worry you.” she said in a low voice. “But I wanted to thank you for planning this trip. It’s perfect, just what I needed.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. Is everything alright, Sigrit?”

She took a deep breath, and prepared to share with him what was troubling her.

“You know this is my last year at grunnskóli, I’m about to finish my last exams. So now I have to think about what I’m going to do next, if I’m finally joining framhaldsskóli next year, and choose new subjects… And it’s just too much right now. Mamma is always talking about how I could be a great artist, and telling me to leave the town...” she omits the part where her mom blames Lars for holding her back. “And my teachers also have an opinion on what I should do in the future. And my classmates. Even my neighbors… Everyone thinks I should go to Reykjavík or even abroad. Everyone knows what career path I should follow... I just can’t take it anymore. I don’t want to disappoint anyone, but I want to follow my own path and make my own choices.”

She had always been a wonderful student and maybe that was the reason why everyone had an opinion on what she should do. On top of that, she had a very strong sense of responsibility and didn’t want to let anyone down. A dangerous combination.

“And do you have an idea of what you want to do? What you really want to do. If you know what would make you happy, you don’t have to think about anyone else. You’re the only important person in this decision.”

Lars was the first person to ask her what she really wanted to do, to care about what would make her happy. 

“It’s probably silly…”  
“It’s not silly if it makes you happy, Sigrit.” as she heard those words a huge smile spread on her face.  
“I want to be a teacher here in Húsavík.” she said shyly. “I want to make a difference in my town, encourage my students’ curiosity, be a positive influence in their lives, share what I know with them and also learn from them...”  
“That sounds just great! If that’s what makes you happy, you should go for it.” he said with total honestly, happy and proud to know she had a clear goal that would make her happy.

Sigrit smiled amazed at his answer. She was so scared of sharing her calling, of disappointing others. And seeing that someone so important in her life not only wasn’t disappointed, but happy for her, gave her a lot of courage and some peace of mind.

“You are the first person I’ve told, you know? I’ve intended to tell mamma for a while, but she’s always insisting on me being an artist and leaving this town… I just can’t face her…”  
“I’m sorry you’ve been feeling like this, Sigrit. Just remember it is your choice and all the people who love you will be happy for you.”   
“Thank you, Lars. This means the world to me.” she really meant it.

Sigrit softly laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so relieved, and knowing she had his support and understanding changed everything. Shortly after, she started to quietly sing one of those Icelandic folk songs she loved so much. At the sound of her voice, his heart skipped a beat.

He had obviously heard her sing millions of times before. But there was something magical about listening to her at that moment—she was free, relieved, they were sitting together in a magical and beautiful place. 

“She is so talented I can’t believe I get to perform with her. I just wish she was always this liberated and happy. I love her so much that I wish I could shield her from every harm…”

Oh, oh… There it was. The thought he had tried to avoid, had finally appeared. 

Now it all made sense. How could he not fall for her? She’s so wonderful, like no one he had ever known. Lars could feel himself blush deeply and just at that moment Sigrit turned to him.

“Are you okay? Your face is looking bright red.” she said looking deeply into his eyes.  
“Oh… ah… it must be the wind, I guess.” he quickly lied. 

Lars couldn’t stand her gaze, he feared she would be able to read just right through him and know exactly what he was feeling. Luckily for him, at that moment a few raindrops started to fall over them. 

“Is it just me or it’s starting to rain?” When he looked up he could see dark clouds approaching.   
“Maybe we should leave before we are soaked wet?” she asked.

Lars quickly got up and offered her his hand. 

“Sigrit, remember I will always be here to support you.” 

He probably wanted to say something else, something from a place deeper in his heart. But he was definitely not ready yet. He had a lot to take in. Sigrit took his hand squeezing it lightly, thanking him silently.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he had, until that fateful night. They had both changed with the years. Sigrit didn’t care about what others thought anymore, she had learned to listen to herself, follow her instincts and just try to be happy. But he couldn’t understand how that young Lars had grown to become so selfish and oblivious. He used to be so caring and kind, and now he had failed her.

Just like that day, he had taken long enough to understand his feelings, and now he had taken his time to understand his mistakes. But he was willing to mend it no matter what. He had learned his lesson. He would be there to support her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is planned to be a 3-chapter fic, one chapter for each character. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Of course, I don't own these characters.


End file.
